


Not The First Nor The Last

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever met someone for the first time, but in your heart you feel as if you've met them before?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The First Nor The Last

 

 

It was hard to explain it to other people - they'd never understand why he put up with Arthur the way he did. Arthur was cocky and arrogant and stupid, yes, but he was no stranger.

There was something about him - just something - he couldn't quite say what it was, but it made him always come back to his side.

It was as if he already  _knew_  what he would say before he said it, as if Arthur knew his moves before himself. They could always make each other laugh, and they knew what to say when the other cried.

It just  _fit_ , since the first time they had met. He had known Arthur had never been challenged before, he knew he rather challenge Arthur. Arthur knew as well that Merlin was far from ordinary, and respected him for it. They didn't like each other at first, no, but there was a grudging warmth and a sense of belonging.

Sometimes it was as if their whole life was a huge deja vu, for it seemed impossible that those things hadn't happened between them, it seemed impossible that they had ever been apart or that they hadn't known each other for thousands of years, hundred of different lifetimes, either here or millions of light-years away. They just click in a rather simple way that masked a very un-simple relationship.

They were soul mates, truly soul mates. Not in the romantic cheesy simple way that would be sung as a couple that had to be together, but a true complete harmony of highs and lows, where they balanced each other fully, in every aspect. It was impossible to put in words the way they worked together, but it was also impossible to deny and everyone around shone brighter when they were together, as if bathed in the light of their combined strengths.

And, deep down, Merlin was sure that this was not the first time they'd be together - nor the last. The whole of time might pass, but nothing may break them apart for good. They were what they were, and it could not be undone. They would remain with each other until the very end and even after that.

Forever.

 


End file.
